fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Fable II Clothing
In Fable II, the armour feature present in Fable and Fable TLC has been abolished, and in its place is clothes that only affect your appearance and attractiveness. As for protection, toughness in the strength category has taken over. The higher your toughness meter, the more health that you will have and more damage you can take. Fable II Outfits Male Lower Class Outfit *Pauper Hat *Pauper Shirt *Pauper Gloves *Pauper Trousers *Pauper Boots Female Lower Class Outfit *Pauper Bonnet *Patchy Coat *Pauper Blouse *Pauper Skirt Male Middle Class Outfit *Charlie's Hat *Cuffed Overcoat *Vintage Vest and Shirt Combo *Felt-Lined Carriage Gloves *Classic Chequered Trousers *Buckled Loafers Boor-Zhwah (Female Middle Class Outfit) *Urban Capolain *Double Belted Jacket *Embroidered Day Tunic *Signature Skirt *Mid-Calf Bootie Male Upper Class Outfit *Noble Gent's Hat *Noble Gent's Coat *Noble Gent's Shirt *Noble Gent's Trousers *Noble Gent's Shoes Female Upper Class Outfit *Noble Lady's Boots *Noble Lady's Hat *Noble Skirt *Noble Blouse Male Gypsy Outfit *Striped Bandana *Gypsy Male Shirt *Gypsy Male Trousers *Clogs Female Gypsy Outfit *Gossamer Head Wrap *Sun Vest *Layered Skirt *Leather Boots Hal's Outfit (Collector's Edition/DLC) *Hal's Helmet *Hal's Body Armour *Hal's Gloves *Hal's Leg Armour *Hal's Boots Bandit Outfit *Bandit Bandana *Bandit Shirt *Bandit Gloves *Bandit Trousers *Bandit Boots Highwayman Outfit *Highwayman Hat *Highwayman Coat *Highwayman Gloves *Highwayman Trousers *Highwayman Boots *Highwayman Mask Hot Date Outfit *Crop Top Jacket *Corset *Hot Pants *Thigh Boots Shadow-Worshipper Outfit *Shadow-Worshipper Robe *Shadow-Worshipper Mask Monk Outfit *Monk Robes *Monk Gloves *Monk Boots Lad of The Night Outfit *Merchant's Cap *Knotted Shirt *Harlequin Trousers Spire Guard Outfit *Spire Guard Headband *Spire Guard Overcoat *Spire Guard Gloves *Spire Guard Trousers *Spire Guard Boots Chicken Suit *Chicken Suit Headpiece *Chicken Suit Body *Chicken Suit Feet Ranger Outfit *Ranger Coat *Ranger Trousers Harlot Outfit *Lover's Plume *Tart Bodice *Tart Gloves *Tart Skirt *Tart Boots Will User Outfit *Archmage Cap *Will User Robe *Will User Trousers Wizard Outfit *Wizard Hat *Archmage Robes Explorer Outfit *Explorer Shirt *Explorer Coat (No longer available) *Explorer Trousers *Explorer Boots Uncategorized Clothing *Assassin Coat (Added to the Assassin Outfit with the release of the Knothole Island DLC) *Ballroom Mask *Eye Patch *Powdered Wig *Rural Kerchief *Yokel Hat *Highroller's Coat *Bandit Skullcap Fable II Knothole Island Outfits Assassin Outfit *Assassin Coat *Assassin Gloves *Assassin Trousers *Assassin Boots Black Wheel Gang Outfit *Greaser Wig *Black Wheel Gang Coat *Black Wheel Gang Trousers *Black Wheel Gang Boots *Solar Shielding Spectales Chasm Outfit *Chasm Helmet *Chasm Armour *Chasm Gloves *Chasm Trousers *Chasm Boots *Chasm Mask Brodican Warrior Queen Outfit *Brodican Warror Queen Top *Brodican Warrior Queen Gloves *Brodican Warrior Queen Skirt *Brodican Warrior Queen Boots Knothole Knight Outfit *Knothole Knight Helmet *Knothole Knight Armour *Knothole Knight Shirt *Knothole Knight Gloves *Knothole Knight Trousers *Knothole Knight Boots Uncategorized Clothing *Knothole Skirt *All-Weather Chapeau Fable II See The Future Outfits Welley's Soldier Outfit *Welley's Soldier Helmet *Welley's Soldier Coat *Welley's Soldier Trousers *Welley's Soldier Boots Hollow Man Suit *Hollow Man Suit Helmet *Hollow Man Suit Body *Hollow Man Suit Gloves *Hollow Man Suit Trousers *Hollow Man Suit Boots Balverine Suit *Balverine Suit Headpiece *Balverine Suit Body *Balverine Suit Feet Hobbe Suit *Hobbe Suit Body *Hobbe Boots Royal Suit *Royal Crown *Royal Robe *Royal Trousers *Royal Boots Uncategorized Clothing *Spiked Wig *The Twit Wig *Witchspotting Hat Notes *The Explorer Coat was removed from Fable II,but it is obtainable from the Fable II Pub Games as Highroller's Coat. *The Assassin Coat was the only Assassin clothing in Fable II, but the Knothole Island expansion adds the rest of the outfit. *You can only get the Lad of The Night Outfit from the Demon Door in Brightwood. *The Knothole Knight Outfit changes appearance according to your Good/Evil levels. *The Royal Boots and the Welley's Soldier Boots look exactly the same. *Charlie's Hat and the All-Weather Chapeau also look exactly the same. *Many coats can be toggled open or closed by selecting them again. Category:Fable II Clothing